Oscar Williams
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Black and straight, trimmed short and styled forwards in the fashion of a fauxhawk. Skin: Olive, notably toned as a measure of keeping himself in shape and safe. Eyes: Both eyes remain brown, no irregular modifications. Height: 2.57m Weight: 104kg Markings: Crash injury from street racing across his left forearm, ugly burn scars running from his wrist to his shoulder. Set on his back is a stylised elephant skull, tusks broken and brow forever set in a scowl. Personality Resourceful and a bit of a brute, Oscar tries his best to avoid starting conflict in his club unless there’s reasonable cause for it. He flaunts his ‘superiority’ over other businesses like a peacock but his real goals are to poach staff members from other local clubs. Either taking the strongest link from an alcohol supplier, stealing customers from rival clubs and on occasion knocking persistent rivals out of the business for good. Abilities Skills: * Bartending - While it may be a front for the Triad, there was only one real way to make his profit margin look reasonable. By doing his job and managing businesses on the side, Oscar can easily shake up a few cocktails before happy hour’s eve even hits its mark. * Melee - Not afraid of a brawl, as comes with the territory of living in a corrupt city. A competent fighter, Oscar has dropped the pretences of the honour of a martial artist for a tougher and by no means easier approach of a bruiser. * Driving - Has the classifications to drive all vehicles barring turbocharged vehicles legally and had a prior history of street racing. Quit to pursue a ‘safer’ job. ' ' Weaknesses: * Family - There’s only two members of family that Oscar really cares about, his Chinese mother and sister. Neither of them approve of his profession but that doesn’t stop them from taking his legal earnings when he comes by to deposit them. * Astratophobia - Holds an irrational fear of thunder and sudden sparks of electricity. Power shortages in his club often leave him startled but it’s starting to lose the shock it once had on him. Not entirely gone. * Marked Record - Under minor surveillance from police, past history has shown he’s spent a couple years but not too long in jail. As a result he can’t leave the country, and the police usually has information on his behaviour and whereabouts. Relationships Parent: Alive, Overseas. Mother; Mang Mei Hyeong, aware of criminal status. Disappointed. Sibling: Older Sister; Catherine Williams, Hospitalised from rival gangs’ attempt at a forceful takeover of the Crucible’s Light. Aware of her younger brother’s other job, was partying with friends who she invited given that her brother gave her and anyone she came with a discount. Properties Crucibles Light History Born originally in England as a result of an average bar girl getting frisky with an English man in the early nineties, Oscar favoured his mother Mang Mei Heong over his brute of a father. He never did see that charm at home except for his workplace, a bar. Something he didn’t know he’d end up doing was copying his father. In style, mannerism, work ethic and even moral ambiguity. ' ' Turned out his father wasn’t a fan of his son being about the same as himself and came to blows. That ended up being a story with a very lethal end, the murder weapon? A steel pipe used for draft beer being used to beat them stab this harsh old man. But then again could he ever call such a man his father? ' ' Escaping to the states with the assistance of an elderly Chinese woman who acted as his mother at the time for a few bucks, Oscar as it turned out didn’t have all that much to his name aside from a rental car. Racing it was something he could definitely do on the other hand, and boy did he race. ' ' It of course came to an end after the man who paid extra for him to take a fall on one race paid more than he’d ever see in a racers life. It escalated into a fight but he didn’t kill the man. The gambler who had been spending what didn’t really belong to him. A reimbursement was offered but rather Oscar asked for something more stable than a simple solution that would have kept him well looked after for a month, he wanted something safer so he could live for years. And so began the grand opening of the Crucible’s Light, a nightclub with both a bar and dining facilities. Sure he had to pay tribute, but he got to pay less when he was a member of the Triads.